Smallville With A Twist
by Seven Notifications
Summary: While Clark is in Metropolis, on red kryptonite, he does a job for Morgan Edge involving him to visit a town called Mystic Falls where he meets a girl that's similar to him in more than one way. Now in the present, his past comes back to haunt him. (Set in season 6 of Smallville)
1. Past Memories

**OCT, 2003**

A loud buzz entered the town of Mystic Falls. Across the Wickery Bridge was a man dressed in a black button down shirt, driving in a ferrari, the wind blowing in his hair. The fog began to dissipate as he got closer towards his destination. The nightfall reached the town as he arrived. Across the street he noticed a bar, the Mystic Grill, and walked over, entering through the doors. Music filled his ears along with the conversations of the people occupying the area. Once he reached the bar, he pulled out a 100 dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"Scotch. Keep the change." He took off his sunglasses and laid them down in front of him.

"Big spender. Show off or just stupid?" A raven haired man dressed in a leather jacket moved his glass in small circles before downing the whole thing and brining his full attention towards the stranger, facing him. "The names Damon. And you are?"

"Not interested." He said, with a slight hint of annoyance. His reply caused Damon to smile.

"Funny. Let me rephrase that. This is a small town, home to drunks and depressed, hormonal teenagers. Now, what would a guy like you be doing here?"

"Maybe I'm a depressed, hormonal teenager like the rest." The bartender was about to give him his drink, but brought it back towards herself.

"I'm going to need to see some I.D." The man sighed and pulled another hundred dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Call me Kal. What do they call you?" He leaned forward and gave her one of his famous smiles.

"Jennifer." She grabbed the money, leaning in as well. "Thanks for the tip." She motioned for him to come closer. "Mountain Dew or Coca Cola?" Kal smirked.

"Coke." He went back to his original position once Jennifer took a step back. As she was about to get his drink, Damon grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you cut him a little slack. He's new in town and I'm sure he could really use that drink." He smiled and let go of her arm.

"Okay." She turned back around and poured Kal a glass of scotch before leaving to the next customer.

"How'd you do that?"

"The ladies can't resist these deep baby blues." He motioned his fingers towards his eyes. The doors to the Mystic Grill opened. A man dressed in a suit walked in and surveyed the area, his eyes pausing on Kal for a short moment, and stopping on Damon. He walked up to the bar and coughed, signaling his arrival.

"Elijah. Thought I smelled something..old." Damon turned around on his stool and eyed Elijah with confusion. "What brings you here?" Damon spread his arms out to present the room.

"Perhaps we should speak in more private quarters." Elijah looked at Kal once more. Damon stood up and straightened his leather jacket.

"See you around, Kal." They both stepped out of the Mystic Grill.

* * *

**KAL POV**

I continued to listen to them, in case their conversation had anything to do with this Klaus.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We've both come to an agreement. The only reason I haven't snapped her and everyone else's neck is because our deal, not her pathetic attempt to try and recreate our previous arrangement. If you haven't noticed, her death certainly wouldn't help the situation, but she wouldn't be missed." Elijah paused before continuing and buttoned the single button on his jacket.

"Katherine is stuck in the tomb under the Fell's church and it will stay that way until Klaus arrives and he can do with her whatever he wishes. As per request I'll continue to protect Elena, so long as you provide me with information on that witch of yours." He slipped his hands into his pockets and I heard the sound of his footsteps begin to fade.

I grabbed the phone out of my pants pocket and held down the number 1.

"Ah, Kal. I was wondering when I would hear from you, considering you've ignored my calls for three days."

"Got sidetracked. Is that a problem?" I said, challenging him.

"No, no. Have you found anything on our situation?"

"I heard two guys talking. They made it sound like Klaus is coming in town. I'll call when I find out more."

* * *

Kal sped to the tomb. He walked down and saw an arch leading inside the dark area. Slow footsteps could be heard.

"Who could it be this time..Stefan or Damon? Now that I'm trapped, you two can't seem to resist. I'm guessing being tied to the bed, wasn't your cup of tea."

"Neither." He saw a figure emerge from the shadows, revealing a tired girl wearing nothing but a small black dress.

"Who are you?" She watched him with curiosity, leaning on the wall for support.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Kal took one step closer, looking her up and down.

"What, skipping the formalities?" She pouted her lips and took a step closer too.

"I already know your name, Katherine."

"Well, it seems I'm at a disadvantage. I have no idea who you are." Katherine was now almost in front of him.

"Kal." He rested his palms on each side of the wall of the tomb entrance, looking down at her.

"Why do you want to know about Klaus?"

"Lets just say I'm doing a favor for a friend. He says he's curious, just wants to find him."

"And I'm guessing your not?"

"Hardly. I have better things to do." Kal looked down at her lips and smirked.

"Which would be?" She looked at him seductively, moving in slightly closer, Kal following her actions. He jerked back and looked around.

"Someone's coming." Katherine turned her head to try and look in the distance but saw nothing. Once she turned her attention back towards Kal, he was gone, along with the sound of his footsteps.

"Kal?" Katherine whispered.

"Need for blood already making you speak gibberish?" Damon smirked at his comment.

* * *

Kal threw his bag into the backseat of his car and sat in the drivers seat. As he was about to turn on the ignition, someone rested their hands over the rolled down window.

"Thought you looked familiar."

"Klaus came?"

"No, but you're leaving which is why you've peaked my interest." She crossed her arms and leaned in closer.

"You sure that's the only reason?" He directed his attention towards her and they stared intensely at each other.

"Im not sure. Is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes. Kal grabbed her head and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. She pulled away after a few moments.

"I knew it." Katherine said, out of breath.

"Knew what?" Katherine grabbed his collar and pulled him towards herself with ease. They began to kiss a second time but with more fire. Kal managed to get out of the car and grabbed her waist, pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Hold on." He sped them away to a mansion, entering the house, in the study.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore's mansion?"

"Met Damon, liked his house." he quickly added before pusing her against the wall and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest before ripping his shirt open, popping the buttons off.

"What do you do Kal, lift tractors?" Katherine smiled at his chest.

"Something like that." Katherine pushed him off of her and began to take off her shirt along with everything else.


	2. Thirst

_AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and thanks for the review blaker316! I'm not exactly sure what this story is going to be, but I knew that I wanted to have a Smallville/Vampire Diaries Crossover. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but since school and all, I'll be busy. Hope you like this chapter!_

_-I do not own anything from Smallville or Vampire Diaries-_

**Time set for Smallville is the year 2006, but I'm going to make it 'present'.**

**SEPTEMBER 2006**

**KATHERINE POV**

I checked the address on my phone and smiled. The Daily Planet globe was just in the distance, and I began to walk towards it. Halfway there I noticed a shop with the word Aphrodite, it's sign in the color red. It caught my interest, so I entered.

The bell connected to the door rang once I entered. The aroma of lavender filled the shop, along with small aisles filled with glass bottles and other trinkets.

"Welcome." I looked up with surprise, seeing a lady at the counter. "Looking for anything in particular?" She placed her palms along the top of the counter, eyeing me closely.

"Nope, just browsing through." I replied, running my fingertips along the aisles as I read the labels, walking up and down.

"You strike me as a girl whose looking for trouble." She began rummaging through things under the counter.

"You could say that." I smirked at the thought of Kal.

* * *

** SET IN EPISODE 'THIRST' OF SMALLVILLE (2005)**

**KATHERINE POV**

The music pounded in my ears, removing any thoughts that were in my head. I continued to drink from the boy that I had been dancing with for the last few minutes. As more time passed, I began to use more of my strength to hold him up. He finally leaned on me for support, barely able to speak. I retracted my fangs and let him fall over, making his way to the couch.

"Katherine. Was wondering when I'd see you again." I turned around and saw a blonde girl dressed in a red leather devils costume.

"Buffy, I see you've certainly done well for yourself. Thought I'd drop by for a taste." She wiped the remaining blood off of my lips and licked it off of her finger.

"Taste as much as you want. After all, I owe it all to you."

"I see you're still keeping up the whole sorority act." We both made are way to an empty couch and sat down, surveying the party.

"Of course I have, it's perfect. I've even made a new recruit, Lana Lang. Oh, you'll love her Kat, right up your alley." She said while playing with my curls.

"Well, I think it's time for this Lana to receive her own personal welcome from me." Buffy pointed across the room towards a girl dressed in a cat costume, talking to a nurse. I smirked at Buffy and got up, making my way towards the two. On my way over, I listened to their conversation.

"What if Clark saw you with that guy? You remember Clark, right? Your boyfriend? The one who cares about you more than anything?" The nurse looked at Lana with worry.

"You sure know how to ruin a party, don't you?" She looked away with annoyance and a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Lana, I don't know what's going on, but this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt Clark like this." I stayed a fair distance away to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Chloe...," Her tone became less sympathetic, "but you shouldn't have come here." Lana hissed and her head bent backwards, revealing her fangs once coming face to face with her friend again. "Oh, sweetie..," She chuckled, "This isn't a movie." Lana reached for Chloe and stuck her fangs into her neck, beginning to suck her blood.

"Lana?" A boy said her name with pain in his voice. I directed my attention towards him. His voice sounded familiar. Lana looked up and noticed him too, releasing Chloe. He grabbed her before she could fall to the floor and watched Lana with worry and grief. She hissed at him while backing away, before disappearing completely. I continued to watch the boy curiously as he scooped Chloe up in his arms and began to leave the party. I followed him out of the house and he began to speed away. Vampire.. It bothered me how familiar he was. I took on the same pace as him and continued to follow him, making sure to keep a safe distance between us, which wasn't exactly hard, considering how fast he was. I could barely keep up. He eventually stopped at a hospital, quickly entering.

"I need help!" He yelled. A pair of nurses came towards him along with a rolling bed.

"What happened to her?" They helped place her on the bed and one of the nurses put a flashlight to her pupils.

"I don't know. We were at a party and I just found her like that." He gave a short glance at the nurse who asked the question before returning his gaze to Chloe. Concern was written on his face as he watched them roll her away. He brought his hands to his face and began to slide the mask off. Finally. Maybe when I match a face with that voice of yours I'll remember you. He turned around and I saw his baby blues, instantly remembering him. Kal.

* * *

**BACK TO SEPTEMBER 2006**

"Here." The lady came back up from under the counter and held in her hand a red velvet box. She opened it, revealing a ring, with a ruby red diamond. "A few years ago, tragedy fell upon the town of Smallville. This was made from one of the meteors that happened to hit." It reminded me of the ring that Kal wore, or also known as Clark, apparently.

"How fascinating. I want it." I was about to use compulsion, but she beat me to it.

"Take it." She slid it across the counter, pushing it closer towards me.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and took the ring out, placing it on the middle finger of my left hand before leaving the shop and going to the Daily Planet. I think it's time we had a little chat, Kal.


End file.
